


Move Along

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The playoffs had seemed never-ending. Then the finals dragged until tonight, the seventh game. None of them would miss it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along

Tetsuya checks the clock again. It’s finally late enough that he can close his books in good conscience and prepare for the game. He goes to the kitchen to pick up some snacks.

Kise-kun has already sent multiple messages by the time he’s ready to settle down to watch, and Midorima-kun hasn’t done anything to try to shut him up. It appears this will be quite the night if tension is already this high.

His friends from Seirin might be worse. Their conversation threads already include several bets, a ridiculous numbers of statistics and multiple links to precedent games. The coach, who he still calls the coach even now, old habits die hard, has had to stop Hyuuga-senpai from insulting Kiyoshi-senpai twice already. 

The match is starting, and like usual, Tetsuya loses the first seconds to tunnel vision, unable to focus on anything but Aomine-kun. It’s still strange to him, to all of them, to see him on television, to know he’s playing as a member of one of the best professional team of the world. They all knew he was good, one didn’t become the ace of the generation of miracles without talent, but this good? The proof is right before their eyes, from where each of them is watching.

They’re all spread out now. They don’t see each others that often, but they all like to keep in touch. Since they all still love basketball dearly, no matter what some say, Aomine-kun’s and Kagami-kun’s matches have become must-watch television and regular meetings from where they all are.

The camera now centers on the other team, Kagami-kun’s red hair making him easily noticeable. It’s the finals, the seventh game, the one that will decide once and for all who is the winner this year. 

The game starts. Tetsuya is lost to the rest of the world. 

_______________________

It’s the noise of the bedroom’s door opening and closing that wakes him up. Tetsuya rubs his eyes. “Aomine-kun?”

Through his blurred vision he can make out Aomine-kun’s figure sitting on the side of their bed, his arm reaching to push away Tetsuya’s unruly locks from his forehead. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

He doesn’t mind. It’s very, very late, and Aomine-kun smells like the alcohol he probably drank in too much quantity with his team to celebrate the win, but tonight of all nights, he deserves it. “It’s fine. Congratulations on your win.”

Aomine-kun is shaking a little. The combined effects of alcohol and lingering adrenaline won’t let him rest. “Did you see my dunk at the end of the third period! I swear I can still see it when I close my eyes.”

Tetsuya smiles as Aomine-kun does just that. Long gone is the Aomine-kun who thought he could only be defeated by himself. His love of the sport is back to what it was before, when they first met: pure. 

Tetsuya kisses him, gently. An openly happy Aomine-kun is still his greatest weakness. He isn’t particularly surprised to find himself pushed on his back down the bed, the kiss deepened, Aomine-kun’s hands finding their way under his clothes zealously. 

It’s only after, now that Aomine-kun has quieted down, that they dissect every detail of the game.

The sun rising through the window surprises them both. Tetsuya remembers that he’s exhausted and yet can’t afford to stay in bed. Some people in this room have a regular work schedule to follow. Aomine-kun yawns, turns his back on him and settles down, well, not for the night, but he’s going to sleep. 

He should be annoyed. In truth, he doesn’t really care. He wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
